


Sun's Farewell

by agayhurricane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, from that time i shipped this, oh well, old work i found simmering in the deepest depths of my documents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agayhurricane/pseuds/agayhurricane
Summary: Alibaba's funeral from Morgiana's viewpoint.





	

“Oh dear…” Yunan glanced back at Morgiana, his eyes conflicted and shining from what might be tears. “Miss Morgiana, I’m afraid we are—”

The Fanalis ignored him, pushing him aside as she stepped in the large temple herself. The scent of incense hit her full force and she stumbled backwards, overwhelmed.

Yunan laid his hand on her shoulder gently, steadying her. “I’m afraid we’re too late,” he finished, voice barely above a whisper.

Morgiana took another step forward, her thoughts screaming in her head. She saw Toto, Olba and the other members of Amon’s household. They stood at the foot of a great dais that held a golden casket. Their faces were stained with tears. Her eyes fixed on the lone figure standing before the casket. She recognized Aladdin immediately. Even from this distance, she could see his dishevelled blue braid and the way his small shoulders shook from the force of his sobs.

Morgiana’s heart misgave her. She ran the length of the temple in seconds. Halfway through, Aladdin turned, finally noticing her presence. His lower lip trembled. “Mor—”

She reached the top of the dais, feeling strange—stranger than she had ever felt. She wasn’t even out of breath and yet she felt so, so weary, and her vision was beginning to blur as well, she couldn’t focus, couldn’t _think_ —

Aladdin’s hand was on her shoulder; had she fallen on her knees? He looked at her, great blue eyes filled with an anguish that shouldn’t be seen in a child. “Mor…” he faltered, choked by emotion.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the Fanalis got to her feet shakily, her fiery gaze finally falling on the one that lay in the golden casket.

On Alibaba.

She shook her head, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. “T- This cannot be…”

Anger overtook her grief. This wasn’t real. He was merely asleep, that’s all. How dare they assume that he was- that he was—

“Hey, stop there!” A guard stepped in her path, his spear raised.

_No_. “Alibaba!” She reached for him, hands grasping the expensive silk that they dressed him in. “Alibaba!”

“That man isn’t breathing anymore!” Another guard snapped, hand clamping roughly on her arm.

She shrugged them off, taking another step forward, reaching out to take his hand. “Please, wake up—”

From the very first moment she met him, Alibaba reminded her of the sun. His bright smile, his shining personality that seemed to bring hope and encouragement wherever he went and the warmth of his heart that was so evident in his actions, even his mere touches.

But now, his hands, those very hands that freed her from her life as a slave, were cold.

The commotion she caused was lost to her. Aladdin’s quivery voice telling the guards to just back away and leave them alone vaguely rang in her ears.

“Alibaba?” she gripped his hand tightly, “Please…”

She stared at his face intently, expecting him to open his eyes. Yes, that was the case. His consciousness was back this entire time and he was just playing with them. This was his payback for that time on the ship they rode back from Zagan’s dungeon.

But false hope can only get so far. It dawned on Morgiana like the burden of a thousand earths; Alibaba was gone.

Dead.

Words and thoughts failed her altogether but her grip on his hand never faltered. Only when they had to take him away did she force herself to let go. Even then, her tears continued to fall, mourning the loss of her saviour and the only man who managed to capture her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life, so please let me know what you think!!


End file.
